Painters, dry wall installers, and other craftspeople often rely on materials supplied in large pails or buckets, for example 3, 4.5 or 5 gallon round pails or buckets.
Materials include paint, varnish, dry wall “mud”, stucco, coatings, grout, cements, etc. A common characteristic of such materials is that they must be stirred or otherwise mixed prior to their respective uses. Because of the typical viscosity of these materials, any attempt to stir or mix the bucket contents generally results in rotation of the container was well as the contents thereof.
Many makeshift arrangements have been used by craftspeople in an attempt to stop such container rotation. For example, a worker may sit and attempt to secure a bucket between his or her knees or legs. However, none have provided a satisfactory mechanism to prevent container rotation during stirring or mixing.